The present invention relates generally to printable paper products and methods for producing them and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for printing images integral with a frame.
The availability of low-cost, high-quality digital cameras has enabled users of these cameras easy and quick access to the images captured by the cameras. The availability of low-cost, high-quality color printers has enabled users of digital cameras to print photographic-quality images directly from a personal printer.
While printing the images captured by the digital cameras has been made easier, it remains desirable to provide a frame for mounting and displaying the images once printed or for presenting the images as a gift or the like. Conventional picture frames, however, can be both heavy and expensive.
There is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,854 a picture frame formed of a unitary blank formed in three sections that may be folded to form the picture frame. The frame includes an aperture formed in one of the sections for displaying a separate photograph.
There is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,862 a computer program for generating picture frames from a single sheet of paper along with a pattern with fold and cut lines to create the picture frame. The frame includes a window that the user may remove, or may choose to place art, an imported picture, or design patterns on the window. The frame is assembled by cutting and pasting various portions of the frame and/or picture.
There is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,061 a foldable picture frame that permits direct printing of a picture and a border. The specification recites that a first side of a flat sheet is utilized to print a digital photograph or picture and is then turned over to print graphics on the other side of the sheet. In addition, a center panel is then removed in order to form a viewing window for the picture.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a picture frame with a picture display area formed from a single sheet of stock that does not require removal of a window and can be printed in a single pass.